


The Land Down Under...

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Love, M/M, Passion, RPS - Freeform, Romance, The Land Down Under
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gale enjoys a little down time from the set, or maybe I should say up time…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Land Down Under...

**Author's Note:**

> _A Sequel to Just out of Reach…_

Title: The Land Down Under…   
Story Type: AU, RPS  
Word Count: 250  
Warnings: Love, Passion, Romance…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52  
 _A Sequel to Just out of Reach…_

EKG-Club Weekly Drabble Challenge Prompt 33 – The Land Down Under… 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: Gale enjoys a little down time from the set, or maybe I should say up time…

 

**The Land Down Under**

Gale’s got another gig, this time in Australia. Now don’t get me wrong, I’m glad he’s working so much. It’s great for his ego, but I was disappointed. I’d hoped we’d have some down time now that he was back from LA. I had planned this whole getaway to Cape Cod for the next month. I even made arrangements to stay at a friend’s house right on along Nantucket Sound, near the Kennedy compound.

But then he was offered the lead in some indie film being shot in Australia. The good part was that he asked me to go with him, since, unlike him, I wasn’t working. I could have accepted a part in one of the many plays in the Berkshires this summer, but I’d rather spend time with Gale, whenever possible. 

Even though it’s beautiful, and the beaches are incredible, I still get restless and miss him when he’s on the set. So I’ve been known to show up unexpectedly. When he’s sitting around waiting for his next scene I’ll pull him by the front of his pants and drag him into his dressing room.

Soon I’m on my knees, with my fingers under his waistband and his zipper sliding down. He just grins at me as I look up into his hooded eyes. He loves these unexpected breaks, caring less if the cast and crew know what he’s been up to. He always returns to the set giving them a great performance, just like he did me.

The End


End file.
